judgmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Judgment: Apocalypse Survival Simulation
[http://store.steampowered.com/app/455980/?snr=1_5_1100__1100 Judgment: Apocalypse Survival Simulation] is a survival strategy game with colony simulation and real time tactical combat created by Suncrash. Its alpha version was released in April 11th 2016. It is currently available for Windows on Steam Early Access. Overview In Judgment: Apocalypse Survival Simulation, you manage a group of survivors during the Apocalypse. You have to survive in a world ravaged by creatures from hell. In order to do that, you build a colony, manage its economy, and defend it against demon attacks. You gather materials, scavenge for resources, craft equipment for your survivors and research lost technologies. Even practicing the dark arts is not beyond you, in your quest to find a way to send the demons back to hell. Plot The Apocalypse has begun. It's Judgment Day, and mankind is facing its final trial. The catastrophe found you camping with four friends -- you were chatting and laughing when a terrifying creature, a living demon from the deepest pits of Hell, pounced on you, hissing through huge fangs. You managed to take it down... but not before it killed one of your friends. Soon you found out what was going on: the town was on fire and everything seemed lost... but you were determined not to give up. You and your friends find an isolated valley and build a shelter, vowing to fight back and send the demons back to Hell. The Apocalypse has come, but as long as you are still fighting, there is hope. It is not an easy task -- but to survive is to prevail, and every day is a victory. You will have to build your colony, defend your sanctuary from the evil creatures that rampage the land, find out what exactly happened to your world -- and figure a way to fight against Hell. Gameplay You start the game with a small team of three random survivors; the world is procedurally generated, so every game has a different map with different resource distribution. You design a base from scratch and craft all kinds of equipment, from food and tools to weapons and armor. To do that, you gather resources around your base (mining ore, cutting down trees), or explore the world and scavenge in the ruins of humanity. You will find new dwellers for your colony, and level up your survivors skills. Every so often your base will be attacked by demons and other evil mythological creatures; you will have to defend your colony in real-time tactical combat (with pause). Finally, you will perform scientific and occult research to unlock new resources and equipment, and to find a way to defeat the forces of evil. Key Features * Build your base in the midst of a demon Apocalypse * Explore a randomly generated world overrun with hellspawn and scavenge essential resources * Fight creatures of the Abyss in real-time tactical combat with pause * Level up and customize your survivors * Craft your own equipment, tools and weapons * Research lost technologies to unlock new structures and equipment * Practice the occult and use the demons own dark magic against them System Requirements OS: Win 7, 8/8.1, 10 Processor: 2 GHz Memory: 2 GB RAM Graphics: 512 MB Graphics Card minimum, 2 GB recommended DirectX: Version 9.0 Storage: 1 GB available space Gallery ' customize.jpg|Customization colony.jpg|A colony defense combat.jpg|Defending against an attack farming.jpg|Farming scavenge-far.jpg|Scavenging mission launch.jpg|Launching a mission research tree.jpg|Research tree ' Category:Judgment